Like You
by ImmortalSnare
Summary: Bella's Brother Jasper goes missng or is he a vamp and bella finds her self in Forks alone with her abusive step brother MiKe Newton and exactly who does Bella meet in Forks! Please read it is acctually better than it sounds and review
1. Part One: I long to be like you

**AN: There will be vampires this chapter takes place in phoenix though and Charlie and Renee aren't divorced.**

Bella POV

I can't believe it! I am finally 15!!!!! I quickly got up and brushed my teeth. Then I ran down the stairs and nearly ran over my 18 year old brother, Jasper.

"Calm down birthday girl or you might just end up killing someone" Jasper joked lightly.

He was like my favorite person ever! I mean everyone liked Jasper he had some good Charisma in him.

"Hi Jasper!" I exclaimed excitedly

"Come one we better eat those pancakes before Melody wakes up" Melody was our 2 year old sister who had a big appitite.

"Ok" I said laughing "race you there" and then without warning I sprinted to the kitchen, however Jasper caught up with me and it was a tie.

"Slow down" Our mother, Renee said. Mom then set down a plate of cookies. Jasper and I ate pretty quickly. Now we were down to one cookie. I grinned evilly and Jasper returned the smile. I lunged for the cookie but Jasper was quicker and had the cookie in his hand so I lunged for him instead. Soon we were on the ground trying to take the cookie from each other. The fight soon turned into Jasper tickling me. Just so he could use both hands, my brother put the cookie on the table.

I finally gave in and said "Fine, Fine, you can have the cookie" I said between laughs

"And?" he probed

"And I won't try to steal it"

Then he realized me. Jasper was about to take his cookie but instead found Melody sitting in a chair eating it peacefully. His expression was priceless. I literally fell to the floor laughing as he just stood there shocked. Just then Charlie came in.

"What's all the commotion?"

"Nothing" we answered in unison.

"Oh, wait." Charlie went out of the kitchen then returned with a small gift.

"Dad you shouldn't have" I said blushing.

"Oh it was nothing. Now open it up"

Wearily I opened the gift and found a beautiful bracelet It was a gold bracelet (go to this link to see how it looks: .).

"Wow. Thank you dad it's beautiful."  
"Remember to thank you mother too honey."

"Okay dad" I replied with a smile.

"Come on Bella" Jasper said

Then he practically dragged me upstairs to his bedroom. He rummaged through his stuff before pulling out a box and handed it to me. I peered inside and it had nothing.

"Thank you brother dearest" I said sarcastically showing him it was empty.

"Oh! Wrong box" Jasper rummaged through his stuff again.

"Found it" he said and handed me another box. I carefully opened the box….

"Ohmygod! Thank you so much Jasper!" I said running to him and squeezing him a hug.

Inside the box was a gold locket with a silver vine design and the rose in the center was diamond rose. It had room for two pictures inside. It was so beautiful that I couldn't even describe how pretty it was. Also it matched very well with my new bracelet.

3 days later

"Bye mom, dad sis and Mel." Jasper said as he boarded the plane for Alaska.

Jasper's science class had a field trip there so he decided to go. The field trip would only be for a week.

"I promise I'll be back soon" He said. I took a picture of him as he smiled a breath taking smile. Then he was gone.

One week later

A knock was heard at our door. I ran down feeling the locket Jasper gave me hitting my chest as I ran to the door. I knew it would be Jasper. I had to show him the pictures I put in my locket. I had put one of Jasper from the airport and the second one was of Melody (aka Mel). When I opened the door and found a gloomy looking man standing there.

"Mom! Dad!" I screamed. After all I shouldn't be talking to strangers. Charlie and Renee came running down expecting to see a thief.

"What happened!"

"Stranger at the door"

"Oh! Hello there" my mother said smiling.

The stranger took a deep breath before speaking.

"Is this the Swan Residence?" He asked nervous.

"Yes" Charlie replied uncertainly.

"I have terrible new for you. Your son, Jasper Swan had gone missing the 4th day of the trip to Alaska. We tried finding him but there wasn't a single trace of him. He hasn't been heard for 3 days and we did try to find him."

He took a deep breath before continuing "We have found blood by a bridge the same day he went missing and this"

He held out Jaspers old feathered hat. I gasped

"I am Sorry ma'am. I think he is gone." With that he left.

Mom started to hyperventilate and dad was hard time too. I backed away \, shaking my head. Every step I took I thought"

_I'll never get to hug him again_

_I'll never say I love you to him again_

_I'll never see him again_

_Never hear his voice._

I broke down screaming and crying on the floor; thrashing my hand on the hardwood floor. Just then Melody came.

"Where is Jazz?" She asked in her sweet little voice

I hugged tightly and said "don't you ever leave me Melody"

I called Jake, my boyfriend to tell him the news.

"Hello?"

"Jake" I said my voice quivering.

"Bella? What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Nothing's right at all. Jasper went missing"

"What! "

"Yeah, a guy came here and said he is dead but they haven't found the body."

There was silence on the other side so I continued "But I believe he is alive"

"I'm so sorry Bella! I'll be there in a little while, Ok?" then the line went dead.

I don't think I will ever forget September 23rd.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reviewing! And I hate myself for posting this chapter. Read if you want to know why. I did have a link to the pic of the bracelet in my last chp but it didn't show ******** the bracelet is the same king Bella had in Eclipse without the charms.**

**And this is an Edward Bella Story for those of you who don't know.**

**And just to give a heads up to **_**plum408**_**, the story is going to get sadder. I hate myself for doing this but I have too but don't worry because I don't like sad endings but sad beginning I have to do. And this is an Edward Bella Story **

Bella POV.  
It has been 8 months. I defended myself now, against all those jerks who dared to tease me. Jake was there though. He was always there for me. He and Melody were the only thing I could hold on to.

I walked down the stairs. _What to do?_ I thought to myself. I decided to go through the family album. I killed half an hour just doing that. I slowly walked to the kitchen.

I decided to make Mel a sandwich. She did say something about being hungry any ways. As I walked in the kitchen, I glanced at the calendar and gasped.

It's Melody's 3rd birthday today! How stupid am I! I changed my mind and made a cake instead. I looked at my masterpiece when it was finished. I think it was fine.

I called Jake so it would be like a small party. Melody had left the house earlier so I didn't need to worry about her seeing the cake. She was pretty smart for a child her age. I loved her a lot!

I soon heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door and-

"Jake!" I exclaimed as I flung myself at him.

"Hi Bells" He said laughing.

"IamsogladyoucamenowletmeshowyouthecakeImade!"

"Um…English please"

I rolled my eyes "Let me show you the cake Jake"

We walked into the kitchen and I proudly showed him the cake_. _

"You call that a cake? Seriously Bells, I bet it tastes horrible."

"It looks great and tastes great to!"

"Does not"

"Does too."

"Then prove it."

"Fine" I cut out a piece of the cake and handed it to Jake. He quickly ate it. And then started laughing.

Oh God. I just realized what I did. Jake tricked me into giving him some cake and I fell for it.

"You know your right this does taste good." I glared at him when he said that.

"What!?" he asked.

"That cake was for Melody! Not You!"

"Cool down Bella. You look really mad!"

"JACOB BLACK!"

Jake POV.

"JACOB BLACH!" she screamed.

_Hell, _I thought to myself. _If looks could kill, I'd be dead by now._

"I am extremely sorry Bells!"

"Then do something for me" _oh crap this isn't going to be good._

I decided to kiss her; it might help lessen the punishment.

She beamed at me then said "I'm not lessening the punishment Jakey." I hated that nickname.

"What do I have to do" I said wearily.

"Bake another cake by yourself from scratch and you have 2 hours till Mel returns with mom and dad."

_This isn't going to be easy._

"And" she continued. "I am going to be gone for a while, when I get back the cake better be finished."

On that not so happy note she left. How the hell do you bake a cake? I rummaged through the kitchen pantry hoping to find cake mix, there was none but I did find a cook book.

I mixed the eggs and milk together, however I still needed oil. What type of oil I had no idea but it did have to be edible. I found vinegar; it looks like oil so it must be close enough.

Then I also needed flour. There was All Purpose flour and Grain Flour. The Grain one looked healthier so I picked that.

After I finished mixing those together I glanced at the recipe. I also needed Vanilla Extract. I had no idea how that looked or was so I substituted vanilla ice cream instead. It looked good so far I guess.

Next was chocolate. All I could find was the coco powder for chocolate milk. Will work I guess.

Soon I finished the cake. I decided to put it in the fridge so it cools faster.

A little while latter Bella returned with a smile on her face.

"How is making the cake going?"

"Great. I finished cooking it."  
"Really?" she looked skeptical.

"Y-e-s"

"Show me it."

I took the cake out of the fridge and showed it to her. It looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Eat it she said" she said.

I cut out a piece of the cake and took a bite. It was disgusting! I spit it out then I dumped it in the trash. Bella was laughing really loudly. I smiled at this. She hasn't laughed like this since, he left. I missed him to. He was a great friend that always knew how I felt. He was the one who actually introduced me to Bella.

"Hello" Bella snapped her fingers at me "Earth to Jake"

"What"

"You should have seen your face Jake when you ate that cake." Then she started to laugh again.

"Hey, it's not my fault I didn't know what was what and you don't have another cake so hah to you"

"Actually, I already knew you wouldn't be able to cook a cake, so I bought one"

"Oh Bella I wanted to give you something."

"Really Jake, you don't need to get me anything."

"But it was handmade"

"What is it?"

"First give me the bracelet Charlie gave you."

She gave it to be and then I quickly attached the charm with a wolf on the front. I picked wolf because I like wolves and dogs so it just felt right to carve that. On the back of charm is carved _Bella and Jacob Forever. _

Bella POV

When Jake gave me the bracelet back I gasped. There was a beautiful charm on there. I gave Jake a really tight huge.

"Thank you! I love it."

"It was nothing, just something for you to remember me by."

I was about to say something but then Melody came running in the house.

"I AM HOME" she yelled.

I smiled at her and gave her a huge.

"I got something for you Mel."

"Really? What is it?"

I brought out the cake.

"Thank you so much!"

After we ate cake I asked Melody something that bothered me.

"Hey, Mel."

"Yes" she said looking up.

"I was wondering why you don't seem so paranoid right now?" After Jasper left (I don't think he is dead) Mel began to be sort of paranoid. She was smart enough to know what it meant when we shown her to a doctor.

"I trust you" she beamed at me. She was so cut like a pixie (**Mel looks like the girl on the cover of the book ****The Otherworldies ****by Kogler).**

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She sat in my lap before responding. "You'll never let anything bad happen to me"

5days later

Come on Melody, let's go on the roof." Melody and I always went on the roof at night to stargaze. I loved doing that with her. I loved her. Who could not? She is lovely with her short black hair framing her face. She was pale as me only prettier. And her eyes were green. I felt I could lose myself in her eyes. (**Everyone loves Melody the same way everyone loved Nessie from Breaking Dawn)**

There was a door in the attic that leads us to the roof so Mel and I used that.

We were on the roof looking at the stares and pointing at constellations.

"Hey, look I see the big dipper" Melody said.

"I can't see it?" Mel tried pointing it but that didn't work so she stood up and made a gesture for me to do the same. She was walking to the edge of the roof but slipped.

"MELODY" I screamed. She was hanging down the roof with only my hand saving her from falling.

Her expression was scared and horrified. I couldn't exactly pull her. Soon her hand was from mine with the sweat.

"Don't let anything happen to me!" she screamed.

But I was too late. Her hand slipped out of mine. She let out a bloodcurdling scream. I sprinted from the roof I needed to get outside before she falls. As I ran her words haunted me.

"_You'll never let anything bad happed to me" she said_

"_Don't let anything happen to me" she screamed_

My running was vain. I heard a thud. I was too late. I screamed so loud that the entire neighborhood must have woken up, but I didn't care all I could think was:

_It's my fault _

_She trusted me_

_I broke a promise._

_Why me?_

Mom came rushing down with dad.

"What happened?" Mom screamed.

"Melody…fall…outside" that was all I could say.

"We went outside where a crowd was gathered around. I guess I did wake up the whole neighborhood. But who cares.

Charlie and Renee and I pushed through the crowd till we reached Mel. I saw her wide frozen eyes and in them was sadness, remorse, fear, and they looked accusing? It is my fault.

Then I everything turned black and I fainted.

**I hate myself for doing that but I had to so please don't be angry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: PLEASE READ: I know I am sort of clumping disasters together in this story so it might not seem real to you so I am sorry if that's the case. I am only rushing the story so I can get to the Cullens faster. **

Bella POV

I woke up in a white room. Well, I think it was white. After all it is kind of hard to tell when you vision is blurred. I blinked my eyes a couple times trying to clear them. I heard a couple of sighs of relief while doing so.

My vision was now cleared. I saw mom, dad, Jake and some other neighbors.

"Mom" I stuttered "Where am I?" my voice raised an octave while I asked.

"At the doctor's sweetie."

I was confused now. "Why am I at the doctors?"  
"You don't remember?" she said. Wait, remember what? What is she talking about?

"Remember what?" Then Renee buried her hear into Charlie's chest crying.

Then I sighed in defeat. When I lowered my head I saw my locket. I smiled and opened it. I looked at Jaspers picture and felt peaceful. Then I looked at… Melody's picture. Last night's horrifying events flooded back to me.

"Where is she?" I asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Who?" One of the nosey neighbors asked

"Melody, is she alive?"

"Bella," Jake whispered so softly that I almost missed it "She is dead. It was too late. Mel lost a lot of blood."

"Such a sad accident" I heard the nosey person say to who I assume is his wife.

"No." I said

"What do mean?" Charlie spoke for the first time.

"It's my fault she is dead. IT"S MY FAULT!" I screamed.

"It was just an accident sweetie"

I ignored his comment and continued "**I** said to go on the roof. She slipped while trying to show **me **something. She grabbed **my **hand and asked **me **to save her. **I **promised nothing would happen to her. It is **my **fault."

I could have continued but suddenly Charlie doubled over.

"Dad!" I screamed

Next thing I knew, he was rushed away by doctors.

Many hours later

I was allowed out of my bed in the hospital since my condition wasn't bad so I waited with mom till one in the morning to find out what happened.

'The doctor just came out.

"What happened to Charlie?" My mom practically leaped on the doctor.

The doctor looked calm but troubled. "It was a heart attack." Renee screamed at that note. I would have rolled my eyes. This was like entering a soap opera. The only difference is that I can't walk away.

"But don't worry" the doctor said "He is alive. I believed that this heart attack was triggered by depression and stress so I advise you to not do or say anything that can cause depression or stress him."

_Why me? Of all the people in the world, why me. _

_I bet Charlie hates me for killing Mel. He was probably stressed because he had no idea of what to do with me. And depressed he lost all his children except one. One that he doesn't like anymore. _

I soon felt myself slip into an emotionless mask. I felt nothing. Not fear. Not guilt. Nothing.

At Swan Residence 5 days after 

"Honey," My mom spoke "Would you like some pasta?"

"No"

"Do you want to go over to Jake's?"

"No."

"Can you check on your father?"

"No"

"Do you have homework?"

"No"

"Are you going to do anything?"

"No"

"You can't stay like this forever."

"Yes I can."

Renee was about to say more but we were interrupted by Charlie's loud coughs. Renee ran up the stairs I followed, but stayed out of view. I never went near Charlie now days. If he sees me he might get stressed again and depressed. Mom said it was absurd to think it's my fault that Charlie is like this but I do blame myself.

"Bella," Renee started to call my name but I stayed put. Why should I enter the room.

"Bella!" she repeated in a loud voice. Still no response.

"Isabella Marie Swan Come Here Now!" I decided not to test her patience and went to her. I still had my expressionless mask on.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice croak.

"What" I responded with no emotion in my voice. I saw Charlie's pained expression and thought for a split second that maybe he cared about me and was concerned so I should drop the act, however then I thought that he might be pained to see the person who killed his daughter.

He coughed some more before asking "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what?"

Mom could sense the tension in this room so she interrupted "Are you ok Charlie? You have been coughing for a while; maybe I should take you to the doctors."

"No, no Renee, I am perfectly fine."

"You should go" I said hoping he would agree.

Charlie looked into my eyes for what felt like an hour before responding "Only if Isabella comes with us"

At the doctors (again)

I can't believe I agreed to this. This is stupid; waiting in the waiting room for what seems like forever. On the bright side, Jake got to come, however he was boring me to death with his "funny" jokes.

"Knock Knock"

"Who's there?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Boo"

"Boo who?"

Thankfully, before Jake could respond, the Nurse called Charlie's name to go up.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you" the blond nurse said mostly to Jacob. She was definitely checking him out.

While everybody went in, I said to the blond with as much as acid I could muster in my low voice "He's mine."

She responded by glaring.

"A bit touchy aren't we?" Jake said once I was safely inside.

"You should have seen the way she looked at you."

"I expected your first signs of emotion would be different but jealousy is fine too."

Oh crap, I let my emotionless mask fall. I can't go un-numb can I? Or I just did.

"Hello everybody" greeted the doctor "I am Dr. Simon and I believe this is our patient." She said pointing at Charlie.

"You guessed correct."

"Okay, thank you very much. Now I would like to run a couple of tests on Mr. Swan here, so if only one of you could stay as I do so."

"I'll stay with Charlie" Renee spoke. "And children you can go where ever you want, but do come back when I call you guys. Okay?"

"Okay mom"

"Sure, sure Mrs. Swan"

"Come on Jake!"I called from the door.

After 3 hours of mindless adventure

Jake just went to get us some ice cream, so I sat down on a bench. Then my phone rung. I saw on the screen it was Renee.

"Hi mom!"

"Oh, hi honey. We are done over her so come and pick me and Charlie up please."

"Okay"

I saw Jake across the street getting ice cream so I shouted "Jake come on time to leave!" I shouted so others looked at me as if I was a maniac, but Jake on the other hand just glanced at the bench I was standing on and rolled his eyes.

I hoped off the bench and waited as he came here.

Then we drove to the hospital in comfortable silence.

Renee said the doctors will have the results by tomorrow.

Next day

I went down to the kitchen where I saw my mother sitting with a stunned expression.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Oh nothing hun, nothing at all"

"Well, when you actually want to tell me just call."

Renee half smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. What is wrong?

"Well, I have a date with Jacob at the café so see ya later"

"Bye"

Then I grabbed my skateboard and helmet and left.

Charlie POV

After I saw Bella leave I came in the kitchen.

"What was in the results?" I asked Renee

"What do you mean?"

"Bella is gone so just tell me now. I am not a fool you know. I know that my results from yesterday's tests at the doctors are here and something is wrong."

"You have cancer. The letter said that it had been developing over the years and it is getting worse. There is a chance you m-might die"

"So I going to die?" I said in a slightly teasing voice.

Renee then glared at me "Take this seriously Charlie."

I signed then thought of what this would mean.

"Renee," I started slowly, "I know that I may die soon, so I don't want you to be a widow when I die."

"What do you mean?"

"When I am gone I don't want you and Bella alone to fend for yourselves."

"Y-you want me to r-remarry?"

"Yes."

"No! I can't do that!"

"Please for me? Think of this as my last wish."

Renee looked at me with pained eyes before slowly nodding her head.

I was thinking maybe she marry Billy Black since he wasn't that old. (AN Billy Black isn't handy capped yet) about my age. However, Bella is dating Jacob and that would become awkward for us all. Hmm…How about Phil Newton? He works along side of me at the police station. I know him well. He is possibly the nicest person I have ever met. Yes Phil it is.

I returned my focus to Renee and said. "After we get a divorce, you are going to marry Phil Newton."

"D-divorce?" Renee questioned.

"Yes, I said I won't let you weep as a widow when I die so you must marry before I die which means we need a divorce."

"Charlie, I will only agree to this because it is your last wish and Bella and I will need another figure to support us when you're gone."

Bella just walked in confused. She obviously caught the last part of our conversation. Now to explain it to my only daughter. I mean she hasn't even fully recovered from Melody's death. I see her visit Melody's grave every single day apologizing.

Now what am I going to do?

Please help me God!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I would like to thank you all so very much for reviewing! Sorry I haven't been updating lately**

Bella POV

Once Charlie explained to me what happened I felt speechless. Charlie looked calm as ever. That must be who Jasper inherited his calm from. It no longer hurt me to think of Jazz; I had a feeling that wherever Jasper is, his is happy.

Any ways back to the present: Charlie has cancer! I can't help to feel it is my fault somehow.

As if reading my expression Charlie said "Bells, it isn't your fault."

"Then whose fault is it!" I said half rhetorically.

He didn't respond. I didn't expect him to.

"And on top of you dying, Mom is going to remarry a Newton!" Mike Newton, a senior at my school was a pain in the neck. He didn't bother me, but other people, hell yeah he did.

That was it, I ran. I ran out of the house to who knows where.

I was walking on a sidewalk in the rain in the middle of the night. It was pouring hard, and all I had on were jeans and a short sleeved shirt. Not at all proper attire to be in the rain with, and on top of that I had tears streaming down my face.

I was at an abandon street and then I heard something. When I turned around, I felt something hit my head, hard causing me to scream in pain. I felt myself being pulled into darkness. Before I gave into the darkness, I _think_ I saw Jacob's livid expression.

Jacobs POV

I was sleeping when all the sudden-

_Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg_

I groaned and walked to the phone, tripping on who knows what.

I collected myself and stomped still sleepy to the phone.

"Hello?" I said tiered.

"Jake? Sorry to bother you but have you seen Bella?"

I was instantly alert. "What do you mean Mr. Swan? Bella isn't home yet! I dropped her off at about 7! It's already 9 and dark and raining" I said panicking.

"Actually, she did return home…but there was… this complication… and she bolted out of the house. I was thinking she was with you." He admitted

"She isn't here! I'll go look for her" I said while carrying the wireless phone with me to the coat closet.

"Thanks a ton Jacob" Charlie said with some relief in his voice.

"Sure, sure." Was my automatic response.

Then I went out the house. I roamed around looking for her. Then I came across an abandon road soon. I saw something that made me furious.

There were two guys. One of them had a stick and the other had a knife.

The one with the stick or actually a club (I saw once I got closer) he hit a poor girl on the head. That poor girl happened to be Bella. She started to sway, losing her balance. Her scream caused me to be livid. And I saw her glance at me before falling unconscious.

I was beyond furious. All the sudden I felt myself explode. Then my instincts took over and I brutally murdered the two men. They obviously didn't see this coming.

Once I saw what I had done. I felt shocked, frightened and confused. I killed them. I murdered. I looked down at my hands to see what I had done but I did not see my hands. I saw russet colored paws.

What had I done!? What have I become?!

All the sudden I heard voices in my head.

_Oh no! Sam are you there? It looks like another person changed._

_I am here but also late it appears _said the person I think was Sam

_Dude it looks like he lost control and killed someone!  
Seth, he can hear you so be sensitive _said Sam

_Oops. Sorry dude. What your name?_

I thought to myself: _am I crazy_.

_No you are not_

That confirmed it. I Jacob Black had gone insane.

_Black! You're the descendant of Ephraim Black! _Said Sam

_Sam he is Jacob Black! _Said Seth

_Yeah I know Seth. Just said that didn't I?._

_No dude I mean the Jacob Black that moved to Arizona a couple years back with the Swans._

_Oh, Then Jacob how did you manage to transform all the way in Arizona? I mean there aren't any vampires there. It is too sunny. For them._

After that it took a while for them to convince me I wasn't insane. Seth went back to human form so he could call Billy and tell him to bring me cloths for when I transform into human. They also went over the fact that I would imprint.

I have a lot of thinking to do. But first I have to get Bella who was still unconscious.

I was now in my human form with Bella. I carefully lifted her in my arms and ran to Charlie. I liked the speed. Once I reached the Swans drive way I slowed down.

When I entered their household, I saw Renee with puffy red eyes.

After handing Bella to over dramatic Renee (who thought her daughter was dead until I explained what happened excluding the murder and wolf stuff) I went home to think.

I soon found myself thinking about the imprint stuff.

Oh, no. If I don't imprint on Bella what happens then? I saw in Sam, the leader's mind how strong an imprinted bond is. Apparently very. I also saw how he broke a girl named Leah's heart by imprinting on her cousin. Leah is Seth's older sister, (I latter found out) was bitter now.

I don't want Bella like that. I had three plans.

One: Try to imprint on her. I will know immediately if I do imprint.

Or two: Fake that I am now gay and hold no interest in her what so ever since I found another man. Boy, did Billy have a laugh on that one.

My last plan was to leave actually I already did have to leave to La Push anyways so I was thinking of faking my death or something.

The next day, I met up with Bells at the park. She told me how he dad has cancer and that her mom is going to remarry. I was glad she didn't bring up last night.

13 Days Later

I tried to imprint on Bella, but I didn't.

I would stare at her hard, seeing if anything felt different. But nothing ever changed.

I found out from a boy named Quil how you feel when you imprint. I never had that feeling with Bella.

Now I have to put plan B into action.

I decided to call up Bella and take her to the café today.

It was about 3 in the afternoon by the time we left for the café.

I looked at Bella and said with as much as seriousness I could muster in my voice "Bells I have something serious to say."

"Okay?" she replied, but it sounded more like a question.

"Bells, I hate to break it to you, but I'm gay (no offence to those who are)"

She just stared at me then said "Prove it."

"How can I prove that?"

"Kiss a guy your age " I swear, the moment those words left Bella's mouth, my tan skin turned pale as Bella.

"Um…I'd rather not you know" I managed to squeak out.

Bells smiled and said "I knew you were lying." Then she frowned. A moment later she looked into my eyes and sadly asked "Were you trying to break up with me"

God no, I could never do that. When thinking of the possibilities of how to leave Bella, I NEVER once wanted to consider that. It would be too hard to tell her I didn't want her and leave. If I was going to leave, I didn't want Bella to think I didn't love her anymore, yet all the same make sure she moved on.

"Of course not Bells," I said tying to lighten up the mood, "I was just pulling your leg."

Bella gratefully smiled at me. She then checked her watch.

"Oops, it's already late. We should head back."

"Sure, Sure" was my only response.

After I got home I decided one thing I dreaded.

Time for Plan C.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating soon and thank you for the reviews.

June 1st

Bella POV

Jake has been kind of weird all week I have to say. I mean, he is kind of nervous lately. I am curious as to why but decided it would be best to keep my mouth shut for now.

Today Jacob and I are going to some cliffs not too far away. I am currently sitting on the couch waiting for him to come already. He is ten minutes late. I am so going to hold this against him.

While waiting, I started thinking of the songs I have written lately. Jasper used to teach me about music. How to write lyrics and play some instruments. I was okay at playing instruments, however better at writing songs.

_Ding-Dong_

Oh, here he is I bet. I got up to open the door

Jake POV

Oh great. Today is the day I fake my death. How lovely. I just hope nothing goes wrong!!!!!

As I pulled up the Swans drive way my palms were getting sweaty.

Oh god. I cannot do this I can't do this.

I repeated those words over and over to myself before I gave myself a pep talk. I glanced at my watch before exiting the car. Shit! I was ten fifteen minutes late. Bella is going to give me hell for this.

I rang the door bell.

Bella opened the door and launched in to a lecture about punctuation. Seriously this girl can talk! She slapped me then. I hardly felt it luckily. However, not so lucky for Bells.

"OW! Damn, you have a hard head!" She scowled at me.

We got in the car and I drove, quite literally towards my death.

Bella POV

As we drove to the cliffs, my anger had cooled down. My hand throbbed a bit. I am so glad I didn't put full power into that slap; otherwise I would have certainly broken my hand. I had this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach for some reason. To get my mind off that feeling I chatted with Jacob.

We were now at the cliffs. We park the car and started hiking up the narrow steep trail. We hiked about **.**5 miles. I tripped here and there a bit. Good thing I haven't fallen. Then we approached a cliff. The trail and the cliff were all made of dirt and mud. When I looked down from the cliff I saw rocks. I even saw Jake's car. Below was sort of far down. Civilization was far away from here. I have no idea what Jake is planning because he said it was a surprise. I felt indifferent about surprises. There wasn't going to be a picnic because there was the food.

"So, why are we here?" I asked as I moved away from the edge of the cliff.

Jake advanced a couple steps towards the cliff edge. About six steps away from the edge

"Bella," He signed and looked down. He might tell me why he has been so nervous the past weeks.

"Listen Bells, Billy and I are moving in a day and-"

"Wait. You tell me now!" I screeched. I mean how could he leave me? I am in a horrible crisis. Mom and dad just got their divorce and mom is marrying Phil in a week! And now I find that Jacob is leaving me!!!!!!!!

"Please don't interrupt and let me finish."

"Sorry" My voice was bitter.

"Anyways, I don't want to leave you it makes me feel horrible. I don't think it would be fair to you if we kept a long distance relationship." As he said this he took a couple steps back.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

He grimaced "No, to say the words _it's over _to you and mean it would be torture. And I can't do that. Also I am sick of Billy. He is the one who wants me to move. He says he is too tired of the scenery or any other dumb excuse. He isn't even staying for Charlie his best mate!" He took more steps back. Now one step away from the edge and two steps away from falling off.

"Don't" I said, suddenly realizing what is going to happen. "Please don't!" I begged. The feeling in the pit of my stomach got worse. I felt HORIBLE. I felt sick, very uneasy. No words can accurately describe my feeling. It was like Melody all over again. Only thing is, I know what is going to happen and can't do anything.

"I have to Bells, it's the only way." Another step back. "And please go to Billy and tell no other person of this. I don't want my old man embarrassed in public by the fact his son took the easy way out of life." He looked at from under his lashes. "Consider that my second last wish.

"W-what is your first l-l-last wi-wish." My voice was chocked up and unsteady with my silent sobs. I whimpered to.

Jacob sighed "My other last wish that comes above all is that you move on." He suddenly looked up. Looked me in the eye and said "I love you Bells, goodbye" Then he fell backwards off the cliff with the last step.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"No I screamed a very blood curling loud scream. No one would have heard me though.

As he fell I ran as fast as I could down the very narrow path. All the sudden I stumbled a little. I scraped myself badly. I ignored the pain and ran to Jake's body coves in blood. I hugged his bloody body and sobbed.

"Why Jake why!"

Jake POV.

I took the last step back and fell. I heard Bella scream. We (as in the pack, Billy and I) went over the plan. I would fall. Hurt myself badly and painfully but because I am a werewolf, I will heal but the amount of blood I bleed would convince someone that I am not going to make it. One thing I didn't like about the plan was that Billy played the bad guy role.

All the sudden I heard "Why Jake Why!"

Now to play my part. I rasped out "B-Bella" I even acted as if I had trouble breathing.

"Remember my last wishes" I managed to choke out. "G-go t-t-to Billy and no one else and tell him. What I've done." I made sure my voice started to strain.

"And Bella," She looked from under her wet lashes and stuttered "Y-y-yes?"

"Move on and find the one." Those were my last words to Bella. She hid her face in my chest. Her body racked with sobs. She stayed a little while before taking the keys to my car and driving to Billy. I waited in the same position until I could no longer hear the purr of the engine with my super-hearing. Then I got up and walked to the huge rocks and behind them was a first aid kit to clean myself up. Also there was a towel to wipe as much as blood of as I could from the ground. Then I went to Bella's house. There was no one there because Charlie now lived in the hospital and Renee was getting measured for her wedding dress.

Once I was there, put Billy's letter in the mailbox.

The letter read:

Dear Swans,

Jacob and I can no longer stay here in Arizona. I want to travel, and have a change of scenery and mood. It is too depressing for my son and me to continue living here. I want Jacob to be where it is livelier, where it isn't depressing or dull.

Sadly, I won't be able to attend Renee's Wedding. However, I would like to say Congratulations Renee in advance.

Also Charlie, I'll miss you old buddy. Have a joyful life now hopefully.

I will not enclose our new address because I believed we have all reached that certain point in time where we should go our separate ways now.

Sincerely,

Billy Black

After putting the letter in the mail box I headed back home.

Bella POV

As I drove away from Jake's body, my eyes blurred from tears I was sobbing and whimpering. I pulled over at least eight times to calm myself down. All those attempts were vain. I had finally reached Billy's house.

I knocked on his door. He took a minute before answering the door.

"Isabella! Nice to see you. Where is Jacob? And why in god's name are you crying dear?"

"H-he c-commit suicide because y-you guys were moving." My body racked with more sobs.

"Come inside and explain in details as to what you mean by this."

I entered the house. I sat on a couch; forced myself to calm down a bit, and then I explained everything that took place at the cliffs.

There was a moment of silence before Billy asked "You have told no one of his suicide, right?"

"No" it looked like he let out a breath he had been holding.

"It is such a tragedy that Jacob made that decision but there is no way to reverse the past."

I had no Idea of what to say. I wanted to curse and Billy for caring little. But I did not. I felt like hitting something. But I did not. I felt like leaving. So I did.

I left the keys to Jake's car and walked home. It was a five minute drive but a fifteen minute walk for me. I knew that house was empty. Empty as a shell.

My eyes were red. I had blood on me. I had a wet, from tears face. I was scraped badly from my fall. I had dirt on me.

I picked other clothing. Then I stepped out of the clothing I was currently in and stepped in to the steamy hot shower. I calmed down a bit and forced myself to calm down so when mom returns, she won't be suspicious.

When I was done showering. I heard mother downstairs but went straight to bed.

**Jake POV  
**By the time I returned home, by taking the long way and walking as human pace, Bella was gone.

Most of the stuff was packed and ready to go. The furniture would stay here.

The Next Day June 2nd (School was out the previous week)

No we were on our way to the airport. No one knows that we are moving or of my "death" in Phoenix other than Bella. And the Swans are about to know about the move then slowly the news would spread.

Flight 161 to Port Angeles. Flight 161 to Port Angeles.

Oh, I guess it is time for my flight.

Couple hours later.

Now landing at Port Angeles.

We had now landed at Port Angeles. Jared and Paul were picking us up. Now to find them. Heck, I had no idea how they even looked.

Then I saw a sign held up pretty high. Then again, the people holding the sign were huge. The sign read: _Blacks _

I walked over to them while Billy jogged to keep up.

"Hi I'm Jared and this is Paul"

"I'm Jake"

"Ok now that we are done with the introductions, can we leave?" asked Paul

"Sure, Sure"

A bon Fire Next Day

The moving truck came and moved everything into the house with the help of a pack and their imprints. The Pack moved the furniture around while the imprints did the entire color scheme thing. The house was painted before we came which was good. Otherwise we wouldn't have made it to the bon fire at night.

La Push was hosting a bon fire for my coming here. Only council members, the pack, and their imprints could attend.

Everybody introduced themselves.

Sam: Alpha Imprint: Emily

Jared: Beta Imprint: Kim

Leah: Only female wolf

Quil Imprint: Clair

Seth, Embry, Paul, and I

At the Bon Fire I heard amazing stories about leaders from the past, our ancestors, and how we came to be. I learned the existence of vampires.

Another thing I have learned was that the Cullens, a coven or family as they prefer, are vampires. They are coming from Alaska to meet us in the clearing to discuss the new addition they have. That will be tomorrow however.

June Third

I was pacing back in forth, in wolf form. I had amazing control and ability so far. Sam wants to see me in a fight against another wolf so he can evaluate me. Then if I'm good enough, I'll be beta instead of Jared. That was the least of my worries.

I wasn't even thinking about to bloodsuckers we were going to meet. I wasn't thinking how to block my mind against one of the mind reader leeches.

I was thinking about Bella.

"Come on Jake we are leaving" I heard Sam say in my head since he was in wolf form, so were all the others.

We had a string or wire attached to our legs, and attached to that was clothing.

We were now at the clearing. Soon seven vampires filed in. They introduced themselves to the wolves who had not seen them before. That is including me.

The first one: In his thirties or twenties. Pale. Gold eyes.

"Hello my name is Carlisle." He said

The second one: in her twenties. Carmel colored hair to her shoulders. Pale. Gold eyes

"I am Esme. A pleasure to meet you again"

The third one: Black curly hair. He had many muscles. Dimples were visible because he was smiling. Pale. Gold eyes. Either late teens or very early twenties.

"My name is Emmett" Cue another grin.

The fourth one: Golden blond hair that went in waves to her back. A model figure. Pale. Gold eyes.

"Rosalie" her voice was bitter.

She was like Leah from what I already know about her. I mean they are both so bitter and all. Might as well be related this caused the pack to snicker. Leah glared as me then said (telepathically, duh) "Do not relate me to a leech"

The fifth one: Bronze hair. Pale Skin. Gold eyes.

"I am Edward, and my talent is that I can read minds"

The sixth one: Short, spiked up black hair. Resembled a pixie. She was bouncing. Gold eyes.

"I am Alice. I can see the future."

The seventh one: Honey Blond hair. Pale skin. Gold eyes.

Oh my god! I know him!!!

I quickly ran a certain distance. Then I changed back to human form and put on my jeans. Then I ran back

To say he was surprised was an understatement.

"Jasper?" I was a little hesitant.

He gasped "Jacob Black"

"But you were supposed to be dead!" I exclaimed

"Yes, well you were supposed to be in Phoenix."

We grinned at each other, then embraced ignoring the foul sent.

"Sam said that since Jacob knows Jasper, he will let this one break in the treaty pass."

"That's great" Jasper said in his southern drawl. "I was wonderin' if I could have some time to catch up with Jake… alone. Then leave?"

"Sure Jazzy" The Pixie smiled warmly at him before leaving with the other vampires.

After them, Sam, looked at me as if asking if I was ok being alone with a vampire. I gave him a quick nod. Soon he and the others left.

Once they were out of hearing range Jasper asked "You didn't think of Bella, Mel or how I was related to them in front of Edward right" his voice held panic.

I quickly reassured him "No actually I thought nothing of my life in Arizona in front of everyone."

"Good, because I don't want anyone other than Alice to know about them. So how is every one?"

"How is everyone? Your asking how is everyone!" My voice rang a couple octaves.

"Why what's wrong" Soon Jasper frowned. I bet he was trying to think what happened. He is in for a horrible surprise.

"If you want to know how everyone is then let me tell you this. Melody turned a little paranoid by reading too much into your supposed death. Then she died a week after her birthday by falling off the roof. And guess what? Bella blames herself! She went freaking numb"

Jasper winced.

"And that's not all! Charlie has been diagnosed with cancer! And is currently living his last days in a hospital. Once again, Bella believes it is her fault. He doesn't want Renee to be a widow so he is filing a divorce and made it his last wish that she marry Phil Newton. On top of that Bella has to deal with my death. She probably feels like she has the crappiest life ever!"

"Your death? What do you mean?"

"I had to fake my death so I could move to La Push since I am a young wolf."

"Why fake your death though? You could just say you're moving, right?"

"No wrong. She would try keeping a long distance relationship with me. I can't do that because of the whole imprinting thing. I can't break up with her because I can't even bring myself to say the words: It's over."

Jasper sunk to the floor. "I can't believe this happened"

"You know, she still believes you are alive" I whispered softly.

His head snapped towards me. "What do you mean?"

"Bella, she has a feeling that you still live. She has hope."

Jasper got up and smiled faintly at me.

"How did this happen?"

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

" I mean how are you a vampire?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see, my blood sings for Alice, or as the Italian say, I am her A La Tunte Cantane."

"What?" I was lost.

"My blood smells really really good to Alice. More than it does to others. She hadn't hunted so her eyes were black and she was out hunting. She hadn't seen me in her future either. I was a big unpredictable thing. I was in the forest lost and alone. She lost control and nearly drank me. But then she had a vision of us together so she stopped."

"Just like that?" I asked amazed. I mean sure I am new to all this mythical stuff, but I knew that what Alice did, stopping mid-hunt.

"Just like that." Jasper was beaming. He looked proud.

A small grin crawled its way to my face as I stated "You love her."

His eyes held a lot of affection and love before he said "That I do. And could you calm down? Your happiness is a bit to catching"

"Excuse me?"

"I feel emotions and you are very happy right now, making me feel like that."

Then me and Jasper chatted a little before we had to part our ways.

I would miss my old life. So would Jasper. However, it is time to move on.


	6. Chapter 6 This is half of the real chap

AN: This story is **on Hold** but I'll give a draft of half of chapter 6 b/c of everyone's reviews but I most likely won't update with the other half till I'm motivated again!

July 1 

**BPOV**

It's been a month since Jacob died. All these things going on in my head. I couldn't understand my own thoughts. I felt my stomach twist as I thought of everything while trying to think of nothing. This was too much. I needed something…anything that would calm me down. That didn't seem possible. I've been suppressing my feeling to long. I need a way to release it. It has been getting worse. I feel myself slipping away… at times I feel as if I am insane. No one was home. Renee left with Charlie to Nevada for a week to see a specialist. _Charlie…_NO! I shouldn't think of him right now.

I know what I'll do…I'll paint! I knew that I couldn't paint to save my own life, but painting is calming even if I'm not that good.

Before I could paint however, I had to take my pills. My ever since June, I've had to take anti-depressant _-like_ pills because I had become depressed. The pills usually have nasty side effects such as: hallucinations, paranoia, and something about harming self without really realizing (**there was a TV commercial for Lunesta I had seen that listed ALL the side effects for taking Lunesta. Consider the side effects for the pills Bella is taking are similar. I couldn't find the commercial on YouTube so I can't really give a link but it was pretty funny)**

Now that I have taken the pills I had decided to paint the easiest thing I could:

A Heart 3

I dipped the paint brush into the red paint and outlined a heart. For a split second my head hurt. I shook it off as nothing. Then I glanced at my painting again.

September 13- Bella's Birthday

**BPOV**

I was sitting next to Melody's grave with red tulips. It had been months since the incident with Jake. I wanted to go to Billy but his house was boarded up. Apparently he had left. So I went home and withdrew myself further into the dark.

"Hey Mel, guess what…I'm finally 16!" I had said without any enthusiasm. I closed my eyes and lay back next to her grave.

"One year…it's been one year…since everything started going wrong" I whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes and started at the painfully bright, cloudless, blue sky.

"I'm sorry that your gone…because of me, Mel." As I was talking, my hand had subconsciously touched my necklace, the one given to me by Jasper.

"Dad's getting worse now. Did you know that he has been hospitalized? The doctors said that he has five months to live."

"No news about Jasper. In fact, no one is even looking for him now. Mom lost hope. Everyone thinks he is dead. Everyone except me."

"As for me, I spend all my time locked up in my room writing songs. Remember how great of a music teacher Jazz was. He almost taught you how to play the flute. And me, he taught me song writing and singing. Do you want to hear a song?"

I feel your eyes crawling over me  
As though I am something more than me  
But I don't have anything good enough to say  
I did not make myself this way

I'll show you what he did but I won't take the credit  
It's not mine anyway I just held the pen that day

_[Chorus:]_  
I don't deserve this  
This time right now  
It's not something for which I can take the bow  
I don't deserve this; it wasn't me  
I can't take glory for something that I can't create  
I don't deserve this

I know what perfection is like  
I cannot stand before its might  
And I'm so far from what you think that I must be I just drown myself in mercy

I'll show you what he did but I won't take the credit  
It's not mine anyway I just held the pen that day

_[Chorus]_

I don't deserve this  
This time right now is not something for which I can take the blame  
I don't deserve this

And all the art that I supposedly create  
Is simply a faded reflection of something he's already made

_[Chorus]_  
I don't deserve this


	7. IMPROTANT AN

Hello Everyone I know long time no writing but after seeing all the reviews I feel a spark of motivation to continue writing Also I have a new fanfiction account so I will just repost this story there when I repost the story with changes and all it will be on my new profile "Ghost King's Queen" I am currently correcting my previous working and editing things and adding in some stuff and changes things a little bit. Also any suggestions for how I can make Bella not seem so Mary Sueish? cuase so far it feels like shes a bit to perfect ish cause shes pretty, can sing, musical talent, and she has suck a damsel in distress situation that it seems kinda fake but then again I do know some people who have had many disasters revolving around them that they could write a story so tell me what u think. Also I know I said this story would be an Edward/Bella story and it will but I was thinking about centering it more on the brotherly/sisterly relations between Bella and Jasper? Well tell me your thoughts and all

Thank you and sorry for the LONGGGG Wait


	8. Chapter 8 IMPORTANT NOTE

**Hey Hey!**

**I know, you guys must be super shocked seeing an update. Anyhow, after like a year, I went back to my old account. Truth be told, I stopped my because **_**Twilight **_**no longer interested me. However, looking at the reviews, I feel motivated to do some more writing. I'll have a Poll up for you guys to choose which story I shall continue. Either **_**Like You**_** or **_**Riddle's Sister. **_** Not **_**Devil's Spawn**_** because I never really figured the plot for that. Also whichever one you chose, will be going under major revisions. I wrote the stories when I was in like 8****th**** or 9****th**** grade. Now that I'm in 11****th**** I'm spotting some horrible grammar I've had, and in general some parts of my story that need to be changed up. So please vote on the poll, and also Private Message me or leave reviews with constructive criticism, no flames though please. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers! I am so so so so sorry if you expected an update! Truth is, looking back at my stories after 3 years, I realize, my writing was rather cliché and kind of unrealistic. I am so surprised I still got such kind reviews and no flamers. Thank you so very much for that. You all could probably see what direction this is heading towards….That's right, I am officially quitting my stories. For the past two years Twilight hasn't held as much interest for my as it used too. If I continued to write now, most of it would be forced writing and no enjoyment on my part. I actually did have a plot outlined for my story _Like You; _it was going to be one of my best. Alas, looking back….it was completely cliché and rather far-fetched ideas. I mean reading back on Jacob's "death scene" I'm thinking "wth did I actually write that? I could have done much better and made it less…eccentric" My story _Riddle's Sister_ was actually my favorite idea. Only thing is, I needed to improve on how I made Bellatrix and Bella into one, maybe I should have kept them separate. Maybe I'll write another _Riddle's Sister _with no Twilight? Who knows really? My story _Devil's Spawn, _was written completely on a whim, I had no direction for it to go A complete writer's block. Anyhow, maybe I'll return to writing after I master the art of good plot lines, better story introductions, and better character development. If any of you are still interested, I could tell you my brief bare skeleton plot of _Like You. _Just PM my new account "The Ghost King's Queen" (Yes I totally got that from Percy Jackson ;) Anyhow, THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS, THOSE WHO FAVORITED ME, AND ALL YOU READERS. 


End file.
